L' Enfer
by Mr. BoomBastic
Summary: Cette histoire est ma création les personnages vienne de moi j'ai tous simplement pris cette catégorie pour vous intriguer car je n'ai même pas encore lu le manga xD donc bonne lecture.
1. prologue

_L'Enfer_

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'enfer je n'ai plus de patience envers ceux que j'aime. J'ai tout simplement le gout de m'offrir donné le seul cadeau que Dieu peut m'offrir. Je voudrais m'être fin à mes jours. Je ne vis que le désespoir, je vis dans le noir des gens, je ne suis qu'un simple bon à rien. Je fais de la peine aux gens que j'aime et c'est pour cela que je vais faire mon dernier sacrifice. Je vais mettre fin aux journées de souffrance que je cause et que je vis.

Adieu


	2. Chapter 1

_L'Enfer_

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, après ma tentative. J'ai cru que j'avais manqué mon essai. L'aire ambiante des hôpitaux ne me disait rien de bout. Mais lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je découvris que je ne suis pas dans un hôpital. Eh non, je suis maintenant en Enfer. Des démons par millier m'entouraient et me fixèrent jusqu'à en baver.

Je me suis levé et j'ai regardé les horizons pour ensuite me repérer. L'Enfer est bel et bien devant moi. Je partais donc à la recherche du Dieu qui m'a offert la mort. Bien sûr lorsque nous sommes regardés comme un chat qui regarde son jouet. Je me suis rendis donc dans le sentiment de l'insécurité. Un démon venu donc a ma rencontre. Il me proposa de le suivre. Je lui ai donc demandé :

Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez?

Le démon me répondit :- ne pose pas de question, fais juste me suivre et lorsque tu rencontreras le Seigneur tu sauras quoi faire. Et je conseille ainsi que tu ne doives en aucun temps le regarder dans les yeux.

Pourquoi? répondis-je. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnerais des conseils lorsque nous sommes en Enfer et que tu es un démon?

Parce que bien sûr je t'admire, j'ai suivi tous t'es exploits a l'extérieur et toi je peux le dire tu es chanceux d'avoir mis fin a tes jours.

Bouche bée je ne répondais donc pas a cet argument assez étrange.

Nous sommes maintenant rendus devant le palais de la bête. Un immense château lugubre à la pierre noire se tenait debout devant moi. Puis l'immense porte faite d'os humain avec 2 gigantesques mains squelettiques s'ouvris pour me laisser entrer dans l'entre.

Puisque les portes me sont ouvertes et que le petit démon me pousse dans le dos, je n'ai guère le choix de poursuivre mon chemin. D'immenses fenêtres flottaient de chaque côté de moi. Une qui était à gauche me présentait les enfants non baptisés, qui sont jetés dans un des nombreux limbes de l'enfer, se fait ainsi torturer par la chaleur intense. Des flammes par millier projetèrent un spectacle de pyromanie incroyable. L'une des fenêtres qui se portèrent à ma droite, me projeta un spectacle des plus ignobles que l'être humain pourrait même l'imaginer. Un démon, des plus immenses, fouetta les âmes damnées. En utilisant comme fouet les vertèbres de du corps de l'âme. Lorsqu'il finissait de les châtier, les âmes devaient manger leurs restes mortels qu'il a utilisés comme fouet. Je ne pouvais voir plus de cruauté, et dire! Que je vais passer l'éternité ici.

Nous sommes finalement arrivés à destination. Nous arrivions donc dans une immense pièce (coups donc tous est immense ici). Mais la pièce était vide. Aucun meuble, sauf un trône de roi. Bien sûr vous devriez l'imaginer c'est le roi de la mort et du chao. Aucune autre personne, même pas un démon.

Nous y voilà! S'exclama le démon. Prosterne-toi devant le maitre de l'infini et de l'horreur.

Mais il n'y a rien n'y personne! Est-ce qu'il serait invisible? Me posai-je la question.

Je suis désolé maitre il est nouveau, cria-t-il de nouveau.

Puis une créature apparue de nulle part, se dirigea vers nous en battant des ailes. Lorsqu'il se posa par terre, il poussa, un crie, des plus terrifiants. Moi cela me faisait rappeler ma mère lorsqu'elle me punissait, même je crois qu'il est moins épeurant.

Cette créature est un squelette mi-homme, mi-dragon donc les yeux son rouge vif. Il crache beaucoup de feu et a une halène qui ne sent pas vraiment les roses. Mais bons nous sommes tout de même en Enfer.


	3. Chapter 2

Bien que j'ai pu faire la connaissance du seigneur de la mort et de la souffrance, j'ai pu ainsi retrouver ceux qui m'ont été chers dans ma vie. Eh oui, ma vie n'était pas vraiment rose. L'engueulade persistante de mes parents me pourrissait la vie. De plus, je l'avoue, je n'étais pas non plus un enfant de cœur. Je sortais tous les jours pour être le moins possible chez moi. Je faisais des fêtes dans le dos de mes parents lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour m'amuser. Je fumais ainsi de la drogue, de la cigarette et j'étais toujours soul dans mes temps libres. Voici ma vraie personnalité. Revenons à nos moutons. Comme je le disais, mes amis qui son mort a la guerre ainsi que ceux que j'ai pu côtoyer et décéder d'une cause naturelle (voiture) son tous ici. Pourquoi je n'ai absolument aucune idée sauf peut-être l'un d'eux qui ma fais commencer la drogue.

Lucifer le seigneur de la mort venu à ma rencontre pour me culpabiliser. Il faut ainsi insinuer que l'enfer est un lieu de châtiment aux l'âme damner. Il me parla d'une langue que je ne comprenais pas. Puis une voix soudaine prit la place dans ma tête en me disant :

Je suis le dieu des dieux, je suis le cauchemar des êtres vivant tous, le monde me craint, même ceux qui ont fois en moi.

Je lui coupais donc la parole et je lui suis répondis:- OK! Et?

Je n'ai jamais connu un être vivant me couper la parole, tu as du courage, mais tu devras donc avoir la conséquence promise.

Go je n'attends que sa moi répondais-je je suis damné je ne vaux aucune importance.

Tu as beaucoup de courage je t'ai admiré d'ici t exploits sur terre.

Mes exploits ? dis-je avec étonnement.

Oui moi et votre dieux nous voyons seulement l'âme d'une personne la tienne est exceptionnelle. Je voulais absolument l'avoir.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez avoir mon âme?

J'ai assez discuté ton châtiment sera donc poursuivi, mais tous d'abord je vais te dévoiler le programme de ta journée qui sera la pire.

Nous avions des journées ici à c cool. Dis-je en me moquant de lui. J'ai appris jeune que une personne ou un animal te faire peur il ne faut pas le montrer, car il pourra agir contre toi. Mais il est plus difficile, car il voit mes pensées, il voit ce que je ressens et il voit ainsi mon état d'âme donc je ne dois aucunement rien démontrer.

Je vois que tu complotes quelque chose!

(Bon voila-t-il m'à découvert)

Mais je ne peux distinguer, qu'est-ce que c'est. Ce n'est pas grave tu va souffrir! Donc, pour l'instant te va prendre un bain dans nos cuves de lave tu ne sens pas bon et ici l'hygiène est a L'ordre du jour. Oh avant que j'oublie tu vis malgré la souffrance et les jours ici ne sont qu'une simple année sur la terre.

Comme ce fait, j'ai connu la lave. La chaleur intense me faisait perdre les esprits. Je me suis donc rendu compte que je pourrais survivre seulement si je n'y pensais pas. J'ai donc imaginé que j'étais dans un spa dont la température était plus élevée qu'il était supposé. Je voulais sortir de cet enfer, mais une force me ramenais et m'écrasais au font de la cuve.

Le jour passait finalement. Vous ne savez pas quelle joie cela m'a faite et quelle peine cela a faite au maitre. Il me rencontra toutes les fois qu'il m'a châtié. J'ai vécu de la cuve de lave à la braise dans la plante du pied à la détérioration de mon esprit. Mais je ne succombais pas si facilement et cela le m'étais en colère. Une journée après le châtiment, il voulut me voir pour me proposer quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il me dit qu'il me donnait une chance de sortir d'ici que j'aie assez payé. Il faut ainsi insinuer qu'il n'est pas un être de parole.


End file.
